qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IAmThe789Guy/The 5 worst Qubo shows (in my opinion)
I feel like sometimes, I have to express my hatred. For you see, whily Qubo does have quality kids' shows, some of these series are....below quality. Here are 5 series which I think are well below quality, at least to me. #5: Dive Olly Dive Kicking off this list is Dive Olly Dive, and hoo boy, what a way to start. I mean, the CGI is just downright '''ugly. Just watch an episode and you'll see. On top of....disgusting' CGI, the characters themselves don't sound right. For example, Olly and Beth sound like they were voiced by children (though this ''could be the case). Heading back to the CGI, some of the characters look freaky, such as those two humans, that otter that appears frequently, and that crane. And don't even get me started on the episodes themselves. I remember this one episode where Olly and this purple ship were fighting over a seashell (yes, you've read that right). In the end, Olly gets the seashell (because he was acting mean to the purple ship). Really. There's even somethings just plain wrong, like an episode where a shark attempts to eat Beth, later Olly, keep in mind they're both submarines, it would just be plain impossible to do so. Heading back to the CGI, the same studio who produced the series, Moonscoop/Mike Young Productions/Splash Entertainment (what they're currently known as know, you might've heard of them from Norm of the North) produced Pet Alien, which is better in every way (decent CGI, better voices, funny plots, etc.) But this is only the beginning. #4: Mickey's Farm Continuing this list is Mickey's Farm, a series which originated from Canada, so it should be good, right? WRONG! The basic premise is that this dog named Mickey (who looks like one of those stock Lassie dogs) lives on a farm with Megan (presumably his owner, but that sun always states her as "his best friend in the whole wide world") a goat named Guy, (that's the best name they could come up with?) and this....thing named Fiona (they don't specify what Fiona is actually; she looks like a rat in the live-action scenes, but the animated song scenes has her looking like Timon). In fact, the series is just absolutely stale. Every episode is virtually the same plot, just rehashed-- Oh, wait, never mind, despite the episodes premise being different, it's always the same thing: #We are introduced to Mickey by that sun that the producers stole/ripped-off of Teletubbies.' #Mickey notices something on the farm, and ends up into some ''"wacky" dilemma. #Mickey goes to see Megan and the others about his dilemma. #Megan pulls out a book, and we're introduced to an animated version of a character/suspicious character that Mickey saw. #The gang makes a new friend from that character, and Mickey's dilemma is solved. #Mickey is glad we wasted nearly 11 minutes of watching his show. #The remaining 2 minutes-and-a-half are just some really cheaply animated song sequence (the 4 main character ''always have the same "dancing" animation loop''). #Repeat steps 1-8 into every episode, just change what Mickey encounters this time. #???? #PROFIT!!!!!!!!!!! Overall, Mickey's Farm ''is dull, but not ''horrendous. That's yet to come..... #3: Raggs Next up is Raggs, the 2007 Austrailian series about a group of dogs who have a band.... and that's it. I mean, give them credit for have one of the dogs being a paraplegic, but ''Raggs ''is just ''boring'' (though not moreso than Mickey). The one episode I do remember seeing came from a Smile of a Child aring: Basically, the episode had one of the dogs growing a tomato garden, and that was basically the only thing anyone in the Raggs Kids Club band ate, until one of them did tell him off. There's also the song segments: basically, think The Doodlebops except poor. At least the songs are better than Mickey. There's also those brief animated segments. These were done in CGI, and they look pretty decent. It's a much better attempt compared to Mickey (because Mickey was done with low-grade animators). Overall, Raggs is just the poor man's version of The Doodlebops, though at least the songs and animated segments are better than Mickey. #2: Nutri Ventures Coming into the final stretch is #2, Nutri Ventures. I remember seeing David's Twitter, saying that this is the most overrated show on the network... and I couldn't agree with him more. The premise of the series can be describe simply: Some evil dude banishes all healthy foods, some old warriors spread them across various kingdoms, four normal kids eventually discover these foods and set off on an EPIC QUEST TO SAVE THE WORLD..... Or at least that's what would it be. The characterization is poor. The main four characters are the typical stock team consisting of the brawny hero (Theo), the smart girl (Lena), the fat kid (Ben), and that one character who just goes with them (Nina). There's also Guga, the series deus ex machina (he's only used from time to time). Some of the episodes have such ridiculous plots. In one episode, this one kingdom has a king that looks similar to Ben; the king's goons, predictably, confuse Ben for the king. The animation is stiff, crude, and plain wonky. At times, the characters don't change facial expressions. There is very little movement. Some of the evil guy's goons look similar to one another (they did give them different voices to tell the difference). And don't even get me started on sound effects (a great majority lifted from Hanna-Barbera.) There is one good thing I can say about this show: the music is ''amazing''. I mean, the lyrics for the theme song are somewhat cheap, but the music is great. The same goes for the background music score. (Dis)Honorable mentions Before I unveil #1, here are some honorable mentions: *'''Any "animal" series - Are these shows really necessary? I mean, they're so bland. On the bright side, Safari Tracks is the best of these shows. *'Joe & Jack' - Really poor series about a boy and his cat. Dull plots, bad voices (everyone is British), semi-decent animation. *'Monkey See Monkey Do '- ''Really boring series involving a monkey and green-screened kids. The least honorable series And the award for the least honorable series goes to.......................... 'ASK ME!!!' What can I say about Ask Me? Everyone has expressed their hate of the show. And I couldn't agree more with them. I'm tired of seeing the same segments every day (who has seen the "What's your favorite holiday?" segment so much?) But believe it or not, it's not the worst in my opinion. '''No.' That spot belongs to............... #1 You guys aren't ready for this. Do you really ''want to see it? Okay, you asked for it. ''THOMAS EDISON'S SECRET LAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This show is an absolute disgrace to the Thomas Edison name. I really mean it. I could criticize the animation, but the series already does it for you. The voice acting? On par with flash series from 2005. The plots? Simply awful. The characters? Edison and the racist German robot are the only worthwhile characters, as the main four are complete imbeciles (especially blonde boy). I could go on and on about how PUTRID this show is, but my words are not enough. You must actually watch an episode to believe me. In conclusion.... These were the top 5 worst series on Qubo. If you'd like to express your opinions on what series you hate, feel free to do it in the comments. Category:Blog posts